


Oh, Baby, Baby

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bloodplay, Comeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the sound of drums, or maybe just his heartbeat--or maybe <i>Adam's</i> heartbeat, reverberating through Tommy's body. The words <i>big</i> and <i>stretched</i>and <i>hurt</i>. It's all too much, but he can't wait--can't fucking <i>wait</i> for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



> this is for my awesome girl Sulwen because she likes werewolves. totally off the cuff and unbetad. :P
> 
>  
> 
> [or read it on lj](http://silentdescant.livejournal.com/418662.html)

"You ready for this, baby?" Adam asks, his breath hissing in Tommy's ear as he flattens himself to Tommy's back, plastered against him from shoulder to thigh. His cock rubs into Tommy's crack, sliding slick over his asshole, fucking big already but Tommy shivers, thinking of how it will get bigger. He nods and goes down to his elbows so he can twist his hands into the sheets. He wants to hold onto something. Adam fits a hand on Tommy's hip and holds his ass high and steady, reaches down between them to fit himself to Tommy's hole with his other hand, and in moments he's in, bare and hot and wedging Tommy wide.

Tommy drops his head down, wiping some of the sweat on his forehead against the sheet beneath him. He feels so hot all over, flushed, even as a shudder wracks his body. He can't concentrate, can't put the feelings he's experiencing into recognizable words, thoughts, shapes. Things flash through his mind in rapid succession: the color red, bleeding into orange like a sunset, the sound of drums, or maybe just his heartbeat--or maybe _Adam's_ heartbeat, reverberating through Tommy's body. The words _big_ and _stretched_ and _hurt_. It's all too much, but he can't wait--can't fucking _wait_ for more.

Adam rocks his hips in and out, waiting, letting Tommy get used to the fullness, and his hand is no longer gripping Tommy's hip, nails biting into his skin. It's stroking now, petting Tommy's flank, soothing him like he's a dog, and fuck, _fuck_ , Tommy needs more of that. He needs to surrender to it. He moans, one arm skidding out in front of him, stretched up towards the headboard, and turns his head, catching sight of Adam out of the corner of his eye. "Please, please, do it, please, don't make me wait."

"You don't wanna wait?" Adam asks, a smile in his voice. "You ready for this?" He snaps his hips forward, sending the breath from Tommy's lungs. "Gonna change your fucking life, baby."

"I want it," Tommy moans. "Fill me up, come on, Adam, please."

"I don't know if you're ready," Adam taunts. "I don't think you can handle it. You think you can be my bitch, Tommy? You think you can handle the responsibility?"

"I can do it, I want it!"

"You expect me to trust you with my seed? Gonna take care of it, baby, gonna let it grow inside you? Gonna let me grow inside you? Fill you up and never leave?"

Tommy rolls his shoulders, spreading himself out on the bed, and shouts, "Please! Give it to me, Adam. I'm yours, I want you inside me."

Adam bends down over him and sets his teeth right at the back of Tommy's neck, on either side of the bony knob of his spine. The teeth dig in, and it's just dull pain for a moment, dull, throbbing pain, until a spike of it flares up and shoots down to Tommy's groin like an electric shock. He wants to come, wants to get it out of the way now, so Adam can use him like he wants. He thrashes in Adam's grip and Adam's teeth change more, grow sharper and longer and dig into Tommy's skin, drawing blood as he struggles. Tommy doesn't fight often, but he needs it right now, needs the blood and carnage to put him down in his place, make him come without being touched. He's almost there, almost there, almost there, and Adam's tongue, rough and wet now, licking up the spilled blood, is what sends Tommy over the edge. He comes and his body goes languid, spread open even as Tommy feels the insatiable growl for more building at the back of his mind.

His duty finished, Adam sits back up on his knees and takes Tommy's hips in his hands again, pulling him back onto Adam's cock, legs wedged wide by Adam's strong thighs. Adam fucks him relentlessly, and Tommy's cock stirs beneath him, and he clenches his ass around Adam, sending him the message, telling him he's ready this time, for real. Adam spreads his knees, forcing Tommy's thighs apart even further, and touches Tommy's hole where it's stretched around his cock. He slides a finger inside him on a quick thrust, a sudden stretch that dulls in an instant, and Tommy moans.

"Yeah," Adam breaths. "Yeah, you're ready for me now, baby. You're gonna love it. Gonna spill in you, baby, you gotta keep it all, you gotta be good for me now. Gonna hurt you, baby."

"Mmmm, ready," Tommy mumbles, and he thinks he is, he honestly does, but then Adam spreads out over him again, all without letting his cock slip from Tommy's ass, and then Tommy's whole body is covered, held down, trapped by Adam, pinned by his weight and his cock, and Adam bites Tommy's shoulder, tearing into Tommy's skin and the muscle beneath. He wants to be messy too, now that the urge has taken him over, and Tommy's glad. He wants to be ripped apart, owned. He doesn't need neat little puncture marks, a barely recognizable, tame bite. He needs to wear Adam's wounds, to carry his seed like he's meant to. The bloodlust sets in then and Tommy's cock is fully hard again, and Adam needs to hurry, needs to do it now before Tommy gets too distracted and seeks only his own orgasm.

" _Do it_ ," he growls, and Adam does.

It's not a sudden thing, at least Tommy doesn't think it is; he doesn't feel the change as it's happening, can't sense anything different except that Adam isn't thrusting anymore, isn't pulling out and slamming into him. He's grinding against Tommy's ass, pushing himself deeper, deeper, like he wants to crawl inside Tommy, force his way into a much smaller skin, and Tommy likes that, he does, but it isn't doing much for him. Not until Adam gasps loudly and rocks his hips back, and then, _then_ Tommy can feel it, the pain of stretching his muscle to the limit. And now that he knows, he can identify the sensations, let them overwhelm him. He can feel Adam lodged inside him, feel the pressure on his insides, like there's not enough room in his body. It's painful, but not in a way that _hurts_ , not until Adam tries to pull out again and can't. He goes back to grinding in deep, and now Tommy can understand what he's feeling, now he can place the full, heavy feeling inside himself.

Tommy waits it out, breathless with shock and desire, lightheaded from it all, and then Adam starts to come. Adam slams his hand down on Tommy's bicep, pushes him down against the bed hard like Tommy's trying to escape, and howls, a deep sound in his throat, guttural and raw and powerful, and it sends sparks through Tommy's blood, tingling need like he's magnetically drawn to the sound, to Adam. It seems to last forever, and Tommy can feel himself getting slick and wet and so fucking heavy, so sore already, but nothing spills out, and Adam still can't move.

Until suddenly he can, and he pulls himself out and ignores Tommy's sharp cry of pain. He wasn't fully finished yet, Tommy's sure, but he's almost glad. He wants to know what it's like, wants to see how big Adam was inside him, but he can't make himself turn around to see. His ass feels open, full and cold now that Adam isn't shoved up inside him, behind him, holding everything in. Tommy isn't sure what to do, how to move, or even if he can move. Even if he should. Then Adam's fingers are there, dipping in easily, three at once, another two from his other hand, back and forth, in and out, stretching his hole again, opening him up for Adam to see.

"Yes," Tommy whispers. "Yes, yes, tell me, please, tell me."

"So fucking good for me," Adam breathes. "So full. So fucking used."

"Show me."

Adam slides his fingers in and cups them, drags them out and holds his hand up towards Tommy's face, and Tommy can see Adam's come glistening on his fingertips, dripping down into his palm. It seems like a waste, now, to take it out of him.

"Don't worry," Adam laughs like he's reading Tommy's mind, "there's plenty more where that came from." And Tommy can feel it, too, almost like it's moving inside him as his body resettles, adjusts back to not having Adam's cock in him. There's enough still inside him. But he wants more. He wants to be sure.

He's quiet for several long moments, and Adam keeps stroking his hole, easing him down, letting him close up slowly, drawing it out. Tommy wonders if the come would leak out of him if he stood up now, if there's enough to do that. It feels like there is. He feels heavy, still. He just doesn't know. He doesn't feel very different, and he's not sure if he should. Right now he just feels used and sore and tired.

"I wish it would take," he whispers softly. "I would do it for you."

Adam lies down beside him and pushes two fingers back into Tommy's ass, plugging him up. He doesn't want any to leak out right now. Adam kisses Tommy's shoulder, where the gashes have already stopped bleeding and started to heal. Tommy wonders if they'll fade completely. He's never been marked while he's been in this state before. He doesn't want all the evidence to disappear, not yet. He can't get pregnant, so he wants something to show for it, something to display besides a swollen belly. Adam moves closer and kisses his cheek.

"I know you would, baby. I wish I could give it to you."

Tommy squirms a little on Adam's fingers, wiggles closer into Adam's arms. He can already feel the need building up inside him again. "Next time," he says, hoping Adam will be ready in the next hour or so, "leave me open, I want to see it all spill out."

 _fin_.


End file.
